The Heist
by Witnesss
Summary: really focuses on how the relationship between ren and kyoko evolves, plus there is lori's schemeing. a drama they are both working on eventually reflects their life
1. Chapter 1 What's my character's name?

As always constructive criticism is appreciated.

Special thanks to Teelsa who without I never would have tried to come up with a new story so fast.

Disclaimers apply

The Heist

Chapter 1- What's my Character's Name?

A con artist. That's what they wanted her to be. How in the world is someone a con artist **and **a heroine? She'd gotten this offer because the director had seen her Natsu. Natsu manipulated those around her and things always turned out the way she planned. The director wanted that same ability in Karu Pride.

_This agency is kinda small_ thought Kyoko as she walked down the halls of Summerset Agency. Then again, it could just be that the agency she belonged to was extraordinarily big. Sawara-san had told her about this offer a few days ago. He'd said it was different then the bully roles. Without even asking what the role was, she accepted. Then had rushed out of the room to tell her best friend Kanae that she had graduated from the bully roles.

Now, wandering the halls of this new agency, Kyoko wished she knew more about her character, about the script. Room 211, this was where the first meeting for the drama was to be held. She was a little early, so at least she could peek at her script.

_Karu- "But sir, if ever there was a break in, one security guard wouldn't be enough. Two would be able to guard it more efficiently."_

_Boss- "Hmm… you're right Karu. I'm busy making the preparations for the package's arrival. So I'll leave you in charge of finding us a second security guard."_

_As the boss turns and walks away Karu smiles a mischievous smile and says, "Oh, I know just the man for the job." Karu dials her cell phone as she walks to her car, "Hey Pablo, we're in."_

"Ms. Mogami?" Kyoko looked up from her script to see her sempai and his manager standing right in front of her. "Are you also in this drama?"

"Ye…yes," she managed to stutter out in shock. Sawara-san had said nothing about Ren being in the drama; then again, she hadn't really given him the chance.

"What character are you?" he asked. This was bad. The only character names she knew were Karu, the boss, and some guy named Pablo. She couldn't tell the strict Tsuruga Ren that she had been too excited about her role to listen to what it actually was.

"Umm…"

"This way everyone." Luckily, at that moment a bunch of people filed into the room interrupting their conversation. "Everyone please sit down so we can get started," said the same man as before. "First I'll start off by telling you all whose playing whom. Tsuruga Ren is Yahiko Izumi, Aaron Small is Pablo…" he listed off a few more names and characters, but he didn't mention her. Kyoko was getting nervous now; she still didn't know her character's name. "We've kept this last character a secret up till now because we want her to make the best impact possible. Her name will not be released until posters are put up a few weeks before the show premiers. Karu Pride will be played by Kyoko Mogami."

Wait, what? Wasn't that the main character? How could she, someone not even worthy of being called an actor, be the main character, when Tsuruga Ren was a supporting actor?

"Ms. Mogami … Ms. Mogami," Kyoko once again looked up to see Ren and Yashiro looking at her. The look they saw was one of despair. They didn't know how to react since they were going to congratulate her on getting the leading role. "Ms. Mogami, what's wrong?"

"I… forgot to pay attention." She'd been so distraught over getting a better role than Ren, her senior, that she couldn't pay attention. Her look of despair was because she was the leading actress, yet she knew the least about the drama.

Within seconds Kyoko was on the floor doing a dogeza. "I'm so sorry Tsuruga-san!" she wailed. The words that she said after were so jumbled together that neither Ren nor Yashiro could make any sense of it.

"Ms. Mogami, please stop. It's bad not to pay attention but you don't need to do a dogeza. Please stand up." As Ren helped her to her feet she confessed.

"I was so excited about the drama when Sawara-san told me it wasn't a bully role. So excited that I didn't give him a chance to tell me about it. Walking in, I didn't even know the name of my character. Then when that man said I was the main character and Tsuruga-san was a supporting actor… it… it's just not right. I don't even deserve to be called an actress and yet I'm given a better role then my sempai. I just couldn't focus after that." She ended breathless and all weepy eyed.

"Kyoko-chan, that man was the director, Director Umeda." Yashiro said, not sure how to react to her. Ren had to use all his acting ability not to laugh and hug her as her eyes went from full of tears, to big and round with shock.

"That was the director?" she squealed as her hands flew to her face. "Oh no, I'll never be able to prepare for this role. I don't even know the most basic details!" By this time Kyoko was wallowing in a pit of despair.

"Ms. Mogami calm down. Go home tonight and read the script. Learn as much of it as you can, so that in the next few days you can work on making your Karu. Then, when shooting starts, you'll be in the same place as the rest of us." Ren's words were like a ray of hope. She looked like a child expecting to get a cookie for behaving.

"Really," she exclaimed. "Then I'll go get to work right now. "

As he watched her run off Ren held a painful expression on his face.


	2. Chapter 2 The Drama

The Drama

_Karu- "But sir, if ever there was a break in, one security guard wouldn't be enough. Two would be able to guard it more efficiently."_

_Boss- "Hmm… you're right Karu. I'm busy making the preparations for the package's arrival. So I'll leave you in charge of finding us a second security guard."_

_As the boss turns and walks away Karu smiles a mischievous smile and says, "Oh, I know just the man for the job." Karu dials her cell phone as she walks to her car, "Hey Pablo, we're in."_

"There are thieves in town. They are very good at what they do and will be difficult to catch. Detective Yahiko Izumi is here to help and he will debrief you." Said the chief of police, the room is full of officers, a white board, and a podium. Detective Izumi steps up to speak.

"The people we are looking for are being called the Manx thieves, named after a mythological creature." Detective Izumi had a commanding atmosphere about him. "We have no information on them. We only know they'll be here in Tokyo because a month before they hit, they always send us a letter with one word. The name of the town they'll hit. They're toying with us. So far, they haven't killed anyone. There hasn't been a need. They're in and out before the banks figure out they've been stolen from. On tape we've caught two people, but they have masks so it doesn't help us much."

"There are three banks in this city, and we have no idea which one they'll hit. That's why you men and women need to use your contacts, go out on the streets and find out if the great vine of gossip in the criminal world has any info. You are dismissed." Detective Izumi stepped down with a hopeless expression on his face.

Just before Kyoko was about to flip the page the Okami-san called to her. "Kyoko, dinner's ready." Within seconds Kyoko was down stairs and at the table then before they knew it, she was back up stairs. "What… just happened?" Okami-san asked to no one in particular. Taisho looked at her empty dish and smiled. "She's working," he said. Back up in her room Kyoko sat down to start reading again.

Karu unlocked the door to her apartment and looked in. Before fully stepping in she scaned it. It's simple enough. Walking in puts one in the living room and kitchen. There are two doors, one for the bathroom and the other for her room. It's all she needs for this job, something cheap.

She sat at her table and slowly started to take items out of her bag and put them on the table. She'd been given items the new security guard would need, a set of keys, a badge, flashlight, and a gun. The gun made her a little nervous. She had no issues with stealing, but death was another thing.

Flashback

"Karu there has to be a better life than this. I work so hard all day that when I come home I feel dead. And you sit here all day doing taxes and people barely pay you for it." Pablo said exasperated. When he got home from work, he was always sweaty and smelly, and today was no exception.

"Oh, I don't mind doing taxes. I pay myself, remember? Most of my clients have more money than they can handle, and I just take some of it off their hands." She said all innocent like.

"Sometimes I swear your evil," he said while looking at her questioningly. "But I'm serious, we deserve better, and I know how to get it. We hold up a bank." By this time he was sitting next to her and Karu could smell him better than she wanted to.

"I think the idea of stealing from the bank is fun, but we don't need to hold it up. There are better ways. But for now, go take a shower."

End of flashback

Karu left all the items on the table and walked into her room.

_Why in the world would Karu stay with this stinky, smelly guy? _Kyoko wondered to herself. She seemed intelligent and was obviously the brains behind the operation, so why?

There were twenty-two days left, and it was ten past eleven. She was meeting Pablo at this coffee shop to give him the details of the job and the items he would need. When Pablo finally walked in he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He was unusually big for a Japanese guy. His hair was naturally jet-black and was cut short. He wasn't what one would call a good-looking man, but she couldn't help but to love him like a brother.

"Hello Pablo, I'm glad you could make it today," she stood up to greet him.

"No problem, I'm just glad for the offer Ms…. Ah, what was it again," he asked nervously. _Good, he's acting like he doesn't know me._

"Karu… Karu Pride." She responded. They sat down and started discussing his new job.

….

_We still have nothing. _The detective thought to himself. _And there are only eighteen days left._ He rummaged through the papers on his desk until he found a photograph of two masked people. "Beep, Beep… Beep, Beep… Beep, Beep." Checking his watch the detective saw the time was five o'clock. He had to go pick up his nephew at the airport.

It had been a year since he'd seen his brother, his beautiful wife, and their son. His brother and wife were going out of the country the next day and Yahiko was going to watch his nephew, Kyo Izumi, all day. He already had it planned. They were going to the museum of history. The office would have to take care of the case without him for a day.

The plane was arriving at 5:30. Yahiko still had ten minutes. He couldn't wait to see the boy. "Flight 116 has just arrived." Said someone over the airport intercom. The plane was early, but he didn't mind. Now he just had to wait for his nephew to get off.

"Uncle Yahiko," the boy had been able to find him before he even had a chance to spot him. "I'm so glad mom and dad are letting me stay with you while they're on their business trip. This is going to be so much fun." Kyo had a huge smile on his face.

"Hahaha, yes it is."

…..

"Kyo, get up. You need to get ready," Yahiko said as he walked into the room to open the shades. Kyo groaned as the light hit his face. As an eleven year old, he liked to sleep in. After his uncle had walked out, he got up and got dressed.

Yahiko smiled as his nephew walked into the room. He looked half dead from sleep. Together they made two bentos and left for the museum.

By the time they were halfway there, Kyo had fully woken up. He was excited and looking through the museum's brochure. "Hey Uncle Yahiko, how big is the museum?"

"I've only been in there a couple times, but I know it's big enough that it's hard to see everything in one day." Yahiko couldn't help but smile, he didn't have any kids of his own, but he loved spending time with Kyo.

"Hmm..." was all the response he got as the boy was interested in the buildings they passed. When they arrived at the museum, one of the poster's caught their eye.

"Uncle! We should take the tour!" exclaimed Kyo. The older man nodded and smiled for his reply. "It says the tour starts near the front desk in just a couple minutes. Come on, let's go."

When Yahiko saw who their tour guide was, his heart almost skipped a beat. She had beautiful Auburn hair that made him think of a fox, and she appeared to be athletic and slender.

"Hi," she greeted them with a smile. "If you're here for the tour, it'll be starting in just a few minutes." As the man and boy went to sit on a nearby bench she couldn't help but think the man was good looking. He was tall, had brown hair and a strong build. His son (at least she thought) was cute too.

When it was time, she walked over to them. This museum was really doing poorly; they were the only ones who wanted a tour. Besides them, there weren't many people in the building who didn't work there. True, it was a weekday, so most people were at work, but the weekends weren't as busy as they should be.

"Hello, my name is Karu Pride." She introduced herself with a smile as always. "I'll be your guide today. Apparently, you two are the only ones who want a tour. So you will have my undivided attention."

The little boy jumped out of his seat to introduce himself. "My name is Kyo, and this is my Uncle Yahiko." Yahiko was glad the little boy had introduced them, as he was too mesmerized by her smile to do so.

They spent the morning in the history of Asia and Europe. In the afternoon they would explore the rest of the world. But first was lunch.

Throughout the day the little boy had noticed something. His uncle kept staring at the woman. This was unusual because he had never seen the man even appear attracted to anyone before. Granted he didn't see him that often, but still. So for lunch he cooked up a plan.

"Oh let's go sit over here," the boy had picked a table that sat four people. On two sides of the table there were cushioned benches. The boy sat on one side and when his uncle tried to sit next to him, he said, "Na unh, I wanna sit by myself."

So know Karu was seated with two strangers for lunch. And the one whom she was attracted to was right next to her. When she had told them it was time to break for lunch the little boy had insisted she join them. The man agreed. She had tried to get out of it by saying she had to buy something to eat, but Kyo had insisted that they had enough food in their bentos to feed all three of them, they could feed four people if they had to. According to him, Yahiko-san liked to pack extra food.

They'd grabbed an extra plate from the cafeteria and divided up the food. "Itadakimasu," they all said. Karu thought the food was quite good, and was enjoying it. Kyo excused himself to the bathroom. That left her, and Yahiko-san. She felt like she had to say something because it was so awkward, but he spoke first.

"So, how long have you had this job?"

"A couple of weeks now," she replied.

"Really? You look like you've had this job for at least a year. You're good at it and you know the facts, well, at least enough to sate Kyo's appetite, and that's not easy." She blushed at his compliment.

"Well I have a good memory. Usually I only have to read or hear something once to remember it, so I've learned fast." The blush was slowly fading away from her cheeks.

_Sheesh Uncle Yahiko,_ the boy thought from the corner he was watching from,_ you'll never get anywhere like this._

Luckily it wasn't too much longer before the boy returned. Immediately he started asking questions about the things he had seen in the morning.

Karu was all too happy to answer his questions as it ended the awkwardness of the situation.

She hadn't even noticed that Kyo was going for his cup. And now she was soaked. He had managed to spill the cup's contents all over her. He quickly apologized and ran to get more napkins. Yahiko-san grabbed the ones that were already at the table and started dabbing the spot where the drink had fell.

He didn't think before he acted, so he ended up dabbing her lap with one hand while the other was on her shoulder. She hadn't realized the situation yet either, for she was trying to soak up the liquid with napkins herself. Then their hands went to the same area to dab and their hands touched. They both looked up and locked eyes.

Now Karu really started to blush. He had seen her blush earlier, but not like this, and not looking directly into her deep-sea eyes. It started as a deep pink at her chin and the higher up her face it climbed the lighter it got. She was so beautiful. Slowly he started to move his hand from her shoulder, to her face.

Karu's heart was racing as she looked directly into Yahiko-san's eyes. They were brown, just like his hair. Her body felt way too hot, especially her face. The problem was she couldn't pull herself away.

_Wait a minute._ "I'm suppose to do that with Tsuruga-san?" She screamed. "NO, no, no, no, no, no, no." All Kyoko could think of was Ms. Momose falling in love with Tsuruga-san because her character did. She sat for a few minutes in a mixture of shock and despair.

Kyo felt bad now. Spilling his drink all over her was part of the plan, but now she was all wet. He ran back to the table with napkins as fast as he could and pronounced, "I have more napkins." Then he got a good look at the situation. One of his uncle's hands was inches away from her face, the other in her lap and their eyes were locked. Plus she was blushing, and even he, as an eleven year old had to admit made her look really cute. _I should have waited a few more minutes. _He thought to himself as the two jumped apart.

"**THANK YOU KYO!**" Kyoko screamed as she jumped up and down. She did NOT want to kiss Tsuruga Ren.

Back in the locker room Karu rested her head against her locker. The cold metal felt good on her forehead after that blushing festival. As soon as Kyo had returned she had excused herself. Luckily, she had a change of clothing, a black skirt that ended just above the knees and a red blouse.

Kyo and Yahiko were waiting for her at the table they had eaten at. When she returned she was wearing a black skirt that showed off her athletic legs, and a red blouse that really helped bring out her curves. The only thing Yahiko was capable of was starring. But once again his nephew saved him, the boy jumped out of his seat to apologize.

"I'm so sorry Karu-chan! I should have been more careful." He may have been feeling guilty, but he felt it was worth it after that little episode he saw.

The rest of the afternoon went well. Kyo thought he had done a pretty good job at getting things started so he thought his uncle could handle it from there. But as they were leaving the stupid man never asked for her number.

"Well, that's the end of the tour," she said while smiling. "I hope you enjoyed it."

"Don't worry, we did," Yahiko-san said this while looking in her eyes. Both of them blushed and looked away. Kyo just smiled and congratulated himself on a job well done. "It's almost supper time, so we better get going home. Thank you for the tour, it was… interesting," he ended. He grabbed Kyo's hand and started walking away. It was at this point the little boy stopped congratulating himself. His uncle never took the next step of getting her number. Noo! What was wrong with this man?

….

At home, all Karu could do was sit on her couch and think about the day. She'd never been so confused. She always had things planned and calculated, and was always in control of her surroundings and her emotions. But today had thrown her for a loop. One man and his nephew had walked into the museum and shattered her confidence. She was glad this night that she didn't share the apartment with Pablo. She needed to think.

……

Sixteen days left. And they barely had any more information.

"Detective Izumi, my contacts said some things that worry me." The officer speaking had a good track record. Before arriving Yahiko had done his research on all the people he would be working with.

"Continue."

"Apparently nobody knows who is doing these robberies." _Tell me something I don't know. _Yahiko thought. "Not even the local crime lord. According to my contacts he's upset that someone is working his area without his permission. He's planning on taking action."

This was not good. So far there had been no deaths. No one even knew a robbery had taken place until after the fact. So how did the local crime lord plan on tracking them? Maybe the key to finding the Manx thieves was in tracking the crime lord instead of them.

Realizing his superior was lost in thought, the officer who had given the information walked away.

…..

Karu was at her desk finishing up some final things before she went home. It was about three o'clock. She was feeling slightly nervous. Tomorrow was the final day. She had everything planned perfectly, so she shouldn't have been worried, but something wasn't right. Before the other jobs she had felt fine, but for some reason, something felt… off. She couldn't explain it.

"Ms. Pride, do you have a moment?" asked her boss.

"Umm, yes. What do you need?" He nodded his head in the direction of his office and she followed him.

"As you know, tomorrow is a very important day," he started to say after the door was shut. "The item that is coming in is valuable. It doesn't have a price tag." Karu knew all too well this fact.

"It was a good idea to put two guards in the room with it rather than just one. But I also want you here when it arrives." Well this was new, but not problematic. "When you receive the item bring it to me in the biblical history area, and we will put the safety locks on it there. Do you understand?" He looked at her very seriously, like he was trusting her with his life.

"Of course," she replied with a smile.

….

Yahiko Izumi was walking around town trying to think. He had decided to track the local crime lord, but nothing came of it. Tomorrow was the final day and still no knew leads. All new employees at the banks checked out, as did the old ones. He couldn't help but feel he was missing something very important. What was it?

He momentarily stopped to wait for the green light to cross the street. While waiting he noticed someone familiar._ No way._

On the way home Karu found herself looking at the sign for Mocha Café. _Hot chocolate sounds really good right now._ Since she was little, it was the only thing that could calm her down.

"Karu-san?" She turned around to come face-to-face with the best man to excite her nerves even more.

"Oh… hi." She managed.

"I would have never expected to meet you walking down the streets." He looked behind her and noticed the sign she had been looking at. "Would you like to get a cup of coffee?" He was stumped, so might as well take a break anyways.

"Sorry, but I don't like coffee."

"Well then, how about hot chocolate?"

"That sounds nice," She replied with a smile with a will of its own on her face.

They walked into the café and found a small table for two by a window.

"What would you like?" asked the waitress, her nametag said Laurie.

"Two hot chocolates please." Karu couldn't help but feel like this was a date, so she didn't mind letting Yahiko-san do all the talking. It saved her from the awkwardness.

"Coming right up," Laurie said as she went to go get their order.

"Ya know, Kyo really liked the museum. He couldn't stop talking about it. You must have really made on impression on him." Karu couldn't help but blush slightly.

"Well I'm glad he had fun." What was this? All her life she had always been in control. She had always been able to masterfully manipulate her surroundings. But lately things felt out of her control. She was feeling nervous for the first time in a long while. And this man… he confused her beyond anything she'd ever known.

"Here you go. Enjoy." Laurie said with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. She was obviously a happy woman.

"Thank you," they both replied at the same time. Karu turned another shade pink and Yahiko looked to the side embarrassed. Laurie just walked away giggling.

"So…um… where's Kyo?" Karu really wished the little boy was there to break the awkwardness.

"He returned home last week. His family was in town for only a short while."

"Oh." Once again they were thrown into an awkward silence so both decided to drink their hot chocolates. It was only a few short minutes before Karu decided she couldn't stand the situation any longer. "Well, I have a big day at work tomorrow, so I better get going." She took money out of her wallet for the hot chocolate and was out the door before he had a chance to say anything.

Yahiko just sighed and leaned back. "Yeah, me too." Slowly he got up and started to take out cash for his drink.

"Sir, the woman you were with dropped this on her way out. I tried to call out to her but she was in a real hurry. I was hoping you'd be able to return it to her." The waitress was holding out a wallet, to be more precise, Karu's wallet.

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Oh good." She handed him the wallet and walked off giggling again.

…..

Well this was the place, at least according to this little sheet of paper. Why she had a piece of paper with her street address and apartment number written on it, tucked in her wallet, he did not know. But it was convenient.

When he rung the doorbell, it was only a few seconds before she opened the door.

….

As soon as Karu got home she shut the door and heaved a sigh of relief. It had been a long day. She went over to the sink to pour herself a glass of water. She wasn't expecting any visitors. No one except Pablo even knew she lived here, but he knew they had to act like strangers. So she was surprised when she heard the doorbell ring. Not only that, but it jumped her. She ended up spilling her water before she put it down to go open the door. But she was even more surprised when she opened the door. The breath in her lungs caught and it felt like the world stopped.

"Hi… um, you left your wallet at the café and our waitress, Laurie, asked me to come give it to you. You had a piece of paper in your wallet with your address, so that's how I knew where you lived." He was rambling. She didn't expect that but she thought it was cute. When she realized he was nervous, all of a sudden she felt comfortable again. "Come on in." she said.

Walking into her apartment he noticed how it was only big enough for one person. She kept it clean, but there was little decoration. "Well… um, here's your wallet," he said.

"Thank you," she had a beautiful smile on her face as she took the wallet from him and placed it on the table. "Would you like anything to drink?" she asked.

"I guess a glass of milk would be fine." He watched her as she headed toward the cupboard. When she slipped on the wet floor and started her descent, he tried to stop it. He lunged forward to grab her arm but missed entirely, the action flew him off balance and he fell too.

Somehow he had managed to fall directly on top of her. Once again he found himself staring into her deep blue eyes, only this time she wasn't blushing. She looked like she was studying his face. He reached up with his hand to brush away strands of hair that had fallen on her face, the brush turned into a stroke of the cheek, then the lips. His mouth soon followed where his hand had gone.

He never expected her to smell so wonderful, or her lips to taste so sweet. But his greatest surprise and joy was when she kissed back.

If one would have looked into the room of Kyoko Mogami as she read this, no life would have been found, but rather a statue with a look of horror on its face.

_It's just like __**that**__ time_. Kyoko was thinking about the time when her sempai had held her in his arms, stroked her lips with his thumb, and then asked her if she had any experience in kissing. Luckily, he didn't kiss her. But in this scene, he would. And he probably would do it with the king of the night look on his face.

Kyoko and all of her minions started shaking in fear. None of them wanted to die. It was several long minutes before she could continue reading.

Karu Pride found herself surprised. She was enjoying this moment very much. At least, until her cell rang. At the sound of it ringing they both were shocked into their senses. He got off her as fast as he could and she ran to her phone.

"Hello," she answered breathless.

"Hey, Karu?"

"Uh… boss?"

"Yes. I have made some changes to the plan tomorrow. When you come to meet me bring the two guards with you."

"Oh, ok." She hung up before he had a chance to say anything more because she would not be able to process it if he did.

"Anything wrong?" Yahiko asked.

"Um no, there is just something important arriving at the museum tomorrow and my boss wanted to give me some final instructions." She couldn't look at him because she didn't know what would happen if she did.

"Well, I've returned your wallet to you, so I'll be going home now." Before she knew it, he was out of her apartment. Slowly she walked into her room. Once there, she curled up into a ball under her blanket.

_Thank you Boss!_ Was all Kyoko could think in her relief. Without that call, the situation could have been much worse. But still… it was bad enough!

During the entire walk home he couldn't stop thinking. Something important at the museum, items in a museum were usually priceless. The Manx thieves had only hit banks so far, but they had no leads with the ones in this city. Maybe they were changing their plans. If so, Karu might get hurt in the process.

The final day.

Personally I don't think this is very good but let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3 How will things turnout?

This one took a lot longer to write then I meant it too. I had it planned out before I'd finished the last chapter but I just didn't have the time to write it down. It's not as long as the last one, but I don't plan on writing one that long again. I just started school this week so the updates probably won't be on a regular basis. But on the upside I have a few teachers who will help me improve my writing. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimers apply

How Will Things Turnout?

"Hehehehehe," Oh no, Ren was in for it now. He didn't even have to look at Yashiro to know it. "This is a nice surprise isn't it Ren? Kyoko-Chan will be playing your love interest. Now all you have to do is work your magic so that she will fall in love with you." Ren just walked away. "Ren, you can't let this chance pass you by. This is the perfect opportunity."

"No, it's not." As Ren turned Yashiro saw his face, it was a pained expression. Yashiro decided it was best not to push anymore at this moment.

All day he couldn't get her off his mind. Whenever he had a spare moment his thoughts turned to her. Now at home, he was sitting on his couch, drinking some wine, and watching TV. He was trying to get her off his mind but was unsuccessful. Especially when the Kurara Commercial came on. Sighing he shut off the TV and put his drink down.

This morning he had been overjoyed to learn from Kyoko that they would be starring in the same drama again. He then learned from the director that Kyoko was the lead. He then became even gladder; people were really starting to recognize her. He was shocked to hear that she knew nothing about the drama but had faith in her ability to catch up. But as she walked away he realized something. She knew nothing about what was going to happen in the drama. When she learned they would kiss, she would undoubtedly quit. If she didn't, then Ren had a whole new problem.

He was in love with her, but she wasn't ready to love. Plus, she brought out his true self, the self he hides from everyone. If he kissed her, there would be no holding back. Then afterwards, she would never speak to him again. Ren sighed for the second time of the night and put his forehead in his hands.

It was the time of night when Lori actually had to work. He'd done everything else first. Now he got to review his favorites and see how they were doing. First he decided to look at Kyoko's schedule and see how she was doing.

He was pleased to see that she had another drama but his heart stopped when he saw the genres. _NOOOOOOO, she's not ready! I want to do her first romance!_ Quickly the president scanned the details about the drama and then read it, (that part didn't go so fast) when he was finally done he was crying all over the pages. _This is not the acceptable ending for Kyoko-Chan! For her debut in romance!_

After sitting depressed for a while he realized that he didn't know who was going to be her lover. Her papers didn't contain any information about the other actors, so he looked in the rest of his files. After an hour of searching he only found a little more information on the drama. Deciding to call the director and ask as soon as the sun rose, he moved on. Next was Ren.

As usual the top actor was very busy. He was about to toss the files on the desk when he noticed something. This time his heart started to beat faster and he brought the page inches away from his face. A sly smile spread across his face. "Hohoho" he chuckled. He laid the file on his desk. He'd have to get the schedule for the drama so he could be there at all the best filmings. Originally he was going to pull Kyoko-Chan out of the drama, especially if her co-star was not satisfactory. But now, things were going to get interesting, and hopefully love would blossom. _But then again… this is Kyoko-Chan I'm talking about._


	4. Chapter 4 Getting ready

Sorry it's been so long! I got busy with school and then I lost interest but thanks to DreamIdol I found it again. Reading how much you enjoyed it made me feel bad about dropping it off.

My writing style might have changed since I wrote the last chapters but if it has it shouldn't affect the enjoyment of the story.

**I did edit the end of chapter two.** I felt like there was too much plot manipulation in it. But the change doesn't matter until later on in the story anyways.

If I ever take so long to update my story again just send me a message putting me on a guilt trip. Those work really well on me. And keeps my interest in the story.

Disclaimers apply

Getting Ready

"Cut! Excellent work girls, we are done here for the day." Now that she had Nastu figured out she always had fun filming Box R. It was a struggle at first but she finally succeeded and even became friends with her costars. However, the problem in front of her now seemed much more difficult. She had to play a character in love with Tsuruga Ren but not fall in love with him herself, but that has never been done before.

On her way to work she kept mulling these thoughts about and was paying no attention to her surroundings. Today was going to be her first day filming for The Heist. She had an idea of how she wanted to portray her character but it always ended up changing and becoming something she could never have imagined. So she just had to wait till filming started for it to be complete. She had faith that she could make this character come alive but she was not so sure about the love scenes. She would have to rely on her sempai to lead her, which was not comforting. Kyoko had promised herself she would never fall in love again, but she was in danger of breaking that oath by going through with this drama.

Of course she had thought about quitting after she was done reading it but she couldn't do that. He would know it was because of him and even if he didn't he would call her unprofessional. To herself she would feel like a quitter. Her fighting plan was to capture Ren Tsuruga with her acting, so she doesn't fall in love with him like her character. It was her only chance.

Ren was on his way to the filming of his new drama and was deep in thought when Yashiro called out to him. "Ren, look, it's Kyoko-chan." He could tell she was caught up in thoughts to and pulled up right next to her and had Yashiro call out to her.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan."

"Huh… Oh hello Yashiro-san… and Mr. Tsuruga." She paused, whatever was on her mind had something to do with him.

"Do you need a ride to the shooting?" Yashiro asked her without asking Ren first if it would be okay. He noticed the pause too but figured it would be good for the two to be together, after all if they were like this during the shooting, it would be problematic. Better for them to solve their issues now before they got to the set and right in front of him so he could watch everything.

"Sure," she replied like normal and got in the car.

"Ms. Mogami did you figure out your character?"

"Yes I did. I read the script that night like you told me to and have been working on my Karu since then. It is done but I usually change my characters a couple days into shooting so I might not be as done as I think."

"Don't rely on that. It is true that for Dark Moon and Box R that happened but you need to discover your character as much as you can on your own." He was scolding her. All of his worrying over this drama and he ended up scolding her. Well at least he was consistent. Whenever she felt the need to be punished she did turn to him to get yelled at.

"Of course Mr. Tsuruga. It's just that I have what I want for my Karu but once we start the filming she will change a little to match your Yahiko." She took no offense to being scolded and was taking it gracefully. He could only smile, "Of course."

Once they arrived at the location they would be shooting so they split up to go to their dressing rooms. Kyoko was used to having her makeup done now but she still loved it and it was only done exceptionally well for her dramas. After her makeup was done she put her clothes on for the first scene. It was a dark blue blouse with ruffles on the shoulders. The pants were beige and she even had a wig to where for this drama. It was shoulder length and auburn colored.

Upon stepping out of her changing room she saw something she did not want to see. Lori Takarada talking with her sempai, Yashiro, and the director. Was Ren undergoing another acting test in this drama? If not, then why would the president be here? She decided to walk up and find out.

None of them could figure out why he was here. Which only added to his fun all the more. "Director Umeda, I came to get the schedule for the shootings so that I could be here for certain shoots to see if my actors are up to par. You see, you are using two of my favorite actors and for one of them this will be her debut in romance, and I want to make sure she does a good job."

"Of course, I'll go get that for you right away." As the director walked away a little bewildered, the president's favorite actress walked up. He could only beam at her as she walked up with a puzzled look.

_Be here to make sure she does a good job my ass, you just want to torture me._ Was one of the first thoughts that entered Ren's mind. _And you just want to see if I can keep myself under control. You're here more because you are nosy then anything else._ Was the next. He noticed the president's smile and looked in that direction. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her. She was walking up to them with a face full of confusion, but she was gorgeous. The auburn wig added to her original beauty and her clothes fit her body as if their goal was to tease him. She had no idea the power she had over him.

"Mr. President, why are you here?" She asked as soon as she walked up to the little group.

"I came to get the schedule for the shooting so that I can be here during certain scenes to see if you are ready to act this role. Not being able to love is why I put you in the Love Me section originally." So Tsuruga Ren wasn't being tested but she was! Now she really had to make sure she didn't fall for her sempai's acting. Her career depended on it.


	5. Chapter 5 Trouble scene number one

Let me know if you have any ideas for the story or if there is something in particular that you want to see happen, I need ideas. I know what I want to happen next and the ending but I need more stuff in between.

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimers apply

Trouble scene number one

"Alright so we are going to start with the scene where you two meet for the first time. I want to know how well you can work together. You did an excellent job in Dark Moon but then your characters hated each other. This time they love each other. They say there is a fine line between love and hate, but in the acting world, there is a huge difference in the delivery of the emotions." President Takarada was still there but Director Umeda had more confidence now that filming was about to start. "Plus I need to make sure Titto feels comfortable acting with you too."

Titto was the little boy who was going to be playing Kyo. This was the first time she had met Titto because the day everyone met for the first time she was too much in shock over her role to pay attention to anyone else. He seemed like a cute little boy though.

They were starting with Ren's scene with the kid and then they were going into the scenes where he first meets Karu. And the president was still here, silently watching on the side lines.

"Everyone ready? Then lets start!"

Ren walked into the room and saw a lump underneath the blankets and smiled. It was cute. "Kyo, get up. You need to get ready," He walked over and opened the shades. On cue Titto groaned as the light hit his face. After Ren walked out he dragged himself out of bed and pulled on a shirt, looked at himself in the mirror and considered himself dressed.

"Cut! That was good, okay the next scene."

Ren was sitting at a table with a coffee mug in front of him. Upon hearing a noise he looked up and saw Titto entering the room. He smiled as the child looked half dead from sleep. Ren really believed that he had just woken up. Titto sat in front of him and made no other movement. According to the script they were not to talk during this part and so he got out the supplies for their bentos and they started making them in a sleepy silence.

Kyoko was engrossed as each scene flew by. Ren and Titto really looked like they were uncle and nephew. It made her worry if she was good enough. She was also watching the president's expressions. She got the feeling he was enjoying watching Ren take care of a kid. He had a look of ….serenity...was that the word she wanted?... on his face. Whatever the look was, she enjoyed watching the scenes too. The two actors played around and were clearly having fun.

"Cut! Excellent job you guys. We'll start with the scenes with Kyoko after a fifteen minute break."

Kyoko was standing with Yashiro and the president and together they walked over to Ren. Titto was still trying to hang off him as if Ren were a jungle gym. Ren was looking down laughing and teasing Titto. Kyoko wasn't use to seeing this side of Ren. She knew that he was good with the president's granddaughter, but she always just hugged him. She thought this side of him was cute. But then she stopped herself right there, _He is the great Tsuruga Ren, I can't use words like cute to describe him._

"Alright Titto, I've had enough." Ren was bent over with his hands on his knees a little breathless. Playing with kids was tuff work, but it was fun. And Titto was very energetic.

"Ok, but that was fun!" Titto wasn't nearly as breathless and could clearly go for a few more rounds.

"Hehe," was all Ren could manage as he was still out of breath. Once he was breathing normally again he looked up to find Kyoko's face. He couldn't put a name to her expression but it was cute. He wanted to reach out and kiss her right there. He stood completely up and saw similar expressions on the president's and Yashiro's face and the urge to kiss anybody completely left him.

"Well Ren now that you have showed us your wonderful acting skills as an uncle, it is time to be a little more serious and show us your loove acting." The president said. Ren didn't like the way he said love. This next scene was going to be dangerous. If he couldn't keep himself in check then the next scene, well, it'll have a little more love than called for. "Kyoko, you too. It is time you show us how much your skills have improved as an actress and if you have discovered how to love."

Titto just stood there looking back and forth between the adults wondering if the next scenes held more importance than he thought. He knew he was going to enjoy it because it was his big part but he didn't realize it was also a big deal for his two costars.

The director had already called them all back to the set to start again. Kyoko was nervous. The president was expecting something big from her, but she still did not know what it meant to love.

"Alright, action!"

"Uncle! We should take the tour!" exclaimed Titto. Ren nodded and smiled for his reply. "It says the tour starts near the front desk in just a couple minutes. Come on, let's go."

In this part of the script Ren had to act like a man shocked by a beauty. Since the beauty was Kyoko, it wasn't hard. He now had an excuse to let his eyes roll over her curves and lips. It was what he was suppose to be doing, so no one would question him for it.

Except Titto, he knew Ren was suppose to act captivated by the older woman, but he didn't look like he was acting. If Titto wasn't holding his hand he looked like he might walk right over there, sweep her off her feet and carry her away. But his new hero was known as an excellent actor. It must just be because of his skills.

She looked there way and greeted them with a smile and a hi "If you're here for the tour, it'll be starting in just a few minutes." As Ren and Titto walked away to go sit on a nearby bench Kyoko needed to figure out how she was suppose to be looking at them. In the script her character is thinking that the man is good looking and the child cute. That was easy enough. Ren was very good looking. He was taller than most Japanese men, had dark hair, and was strong. She remembered how cute Titto was earlier and a slight smile passed across her lips. Little did she know that was exactly what the director was looking for.

Through out the whole scene Lori was watching carefully. He noticed Ren's expressions and would have agreed with Titto's conclusion except he knew that Ren wasn't acting. The real test was with Kyoko. Her character wasn't in love yet, so she should be able to portray this part. At her smile, he knew she would be fine for know. When Karu thinks of Yahiko as more than good looking will be when the trouble starts.

Yashiro too was watching the scene intensely. He wasn't sure if he was scared Ren would sweep Kyoko off her feet or if he wanted him too. It might advance their relationship but would then cause trouble for their jobs. Why did everything have to be so complicated with those two?

"Oh let's go sit over here," Titto picked the table that sat four people. On two sides of the table there were cushioned benches. He sat on one side and when Ren attempted to sit next to him, he said, "Na unh, I wanna sit by myself."

This left Kyoko and Ren sitting next to each other. They both knew it was going to happen and were expecting it, but that didn't make it any less awkward.

"Itadakimasu," they all said. They all started to eat and then Titto excused himself to go to the bathroom. That left the two alone. Just like in the script it felt awkward and she felt like she needed to say something but Ren spoke first "So, how long have you had this job?"

"A couple of weeks now," she replied refusing to look at him.

"Really? You look like you've had this job for at least a year. You're good at it and you know the facts, well, at least enough to sate Kyo's appetite, and that's not easy." It was a lot easier to blush at the compliment than she had expected it to be. Her sempai didn't hand them out too often and she usually felt embarrassed when she was complimented anyways.

"Well I have a good memory. Usually I only have to read or hear something once to remember it, so I've learned fast." Without Kyoko realizing it the blush was slowly fading away from her cheeks.

In the doorway to the room the camera focused on Titto watching them. "Sheesh Uncle Yahiko, you'll never get anywhere like this." He said under his breath and headed back to his seat.

Titto came back to his seat and she started chatting with him again. She was prepared to get soaked but it still felt cold. It looked like an accident but the spill was planned out by the child and she was suppose to react in shock. He quickly got up and apologized and ran to get more napkins. Ren grabbed the ones that were already at the table and started dabbing the spot where the drink had fallen.

He had one hand on her shoulder and the other was dabbing up her lap trying to dry her off. Kyoko too was trying to soak up the liquid with napkins. Then their hands touched. They both looked up and locked eyes.

Kyoko didn't blush. Instead she had that same look on her face as when Ren had tried to kiss her that time on the bus when they were shooting on location. Her sempai's face was really close to hers, she was thinking of the time he asked her if she wanted him to teach her how to kiss.

On his part Ren wasn't doing much better. He was holding back so that he wouldn't do something to her he would regret and lose his job for. He noticed the look on her face, the same one she had whenever he tried to make a move on her. He tried to continue with the scene by moving his hand from her shoulder to his face.

"Cut! We'll have to try that part again. Kyoko-chan don't look like he is going to eat you and Ren don't hold back! Let's try this again, action!" Each time they got to that part they flubbed it up. The director gave up for the day and told them all they will continue next shooting.

As soon as she could Kyoko jumped up and ran to her dressing room. She was soaked and needed to change. Not only that, but she was embarrassed. Her sempai must be so disappointed in her for not getting such a simple scene right. She didn't realize that he also wasn't doing it right.

Lori had watched all the failures with tears in his eyes. He wanted Kyoko-chan to feel love and he wanted the lucky man to be Kyoun Hizuri. But it looked like the two wouldn't be able to get their act together on their own. He signaled to Yashiro to come over and left a message with him. He left the set without saying goodbye to either of them so that he could start making his plans.

I really hope you laughed while reading it as much as I did writing it. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6 Plans

My chapters are slowly getting longer. I wish I could write this much for essays and papers, then again their not as interesting. Well I hope you enjoy and as always constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews.

Thank you Shiroyuki76 for helping me to edit my story. I found other issues as I looked for the problems you told me about.

I've been thinking about editing my one shot "Her Injury" to make it longer and more detailed. A lot of you who read this have read that one too. Should I?

Disclaimers apply

Chapter six Plans

"_Yashiro, when the two get out of their dressing rooms tell them I want to see them back at my office alone." _That was what the president had said. But why alone? Why couldn't he listen in on whatever the president was planning? He had also asked for Ren's schedule. He was planning something but Yashiro wouldn't know what it was till tomorrow when he could ask Ren.

When Ren stepped out of his dressing room he noticed his manager and walked over to him. The actor was disappointed in himself for not being able to handle the scene. It felt like Dark Moon all over again. But this time the only way he could get over his slump was if Kyoko could get over hers. Ideally they would find their way through this situation together but that couldn't happen. He would loose his control if left with her alone so long trying to figure out how to act that particular scene out.

"Ren," he hadn't even noticed he was now standing next to Yashiro. "The president wants to see you and Kyoko-chan alone after work." He pouted at the word alone. Ren wasn't sure if he should be glad that Yashiro wouldn't have the details to be able to pick on him or if he should be worried that the president wants to meet with him and Kyoko together and doesn't want anyone else around to listen to the conversation.

"Did he say what about?"

"No," he was still pouting.

Kyoko walked up to them and the first thing she did was bow and apologize. "I'm so sorry I couldn't do that last scene right Tsugura-san. I'll work on it so I can get it right."

"Ms. Mogami I have to work on the scene too. You are not the only one the director is displeased with. Anyways the president wants to meet with us as soon as we are done here."

"What for?" she had that innocent look on her face that made her look so vulnerable and enticing.

"He wouldn't tell me Kyoko-chan but it wouldn't be best to keep him waiting." She couldn't tell what Yashiro-san seemed sad about.

"Well then we should be heading. Yashiro, I'll drop you off first and then we'll head over to L.M.E."

"Why isn't Yashiro-san coming with us?" Kyoko didn't like the sound of being stuck in a car alone with Ren after the disaster on set.

"The president specifically asked to see you two alone." Now she could see what he was pouting about but she wasn't sure why.

"Oh," was her only reply as she looked down.

"Good night Yashiro-san," Kyoko didn't want him to get out of the car. He had kept the situation from becoming awkward. Now there was no buffer between her and her sempai, who did not seem to be in a very good mood.

"Good night Kyoko-chan, Ren, good luck with the president!" He yelled as he walked into his house. Now it was just the two of them. Ren started the car back up and they made their way to L.M.E. Ren was lost in thought about what the president could possibly want with the both of them and Kyoko was having a difficult time dealing with the silence.

"Do you think he'll propose an acting test for me like he did for you as Kastuki?" She blurted it out partly because she was worried about it and partly to have some noise in the car.

"No, he did that specifically for me because he is harder on me than anybody else. He makes sure it doesn't look like he favors me and that I get by on my talent alone." Ren kept his eyes on the road and didn't look at her.

"I don't want to succeed because of the president's influence! I want to become a great actress by my own power, not by his grace. If an acting test will test whether I am ready for this type of role I would rather do that than only keep it because the president pity's me." She had a lot of fire in her voice so Ren dared to sneak a glance over at her. She had her hands balled up into fists and that look on her face that said she was determined no matter what.

"Hmm, that's interesting." His eyes were back on the road and she had no idea he had even looked at her.

She looked up at him with a confused expression on her face, "Why do you say that?"

"Well this proves that you wanting to act has nothing to do with getting revenge on Fuwa Sho. You have said it before and I believed you then but this really shows your determination. I can't help but respect you for having such a goal." He looked over in her direction and showed her a handsome smile. It wasn't his heavenly or lying smile, this one was safe and harmed her in no way. She smiled back and nodded in her agreement.

_What's taking those two so long? I know they probably had to drop off Yashiro, but it shouldn't be taking this long. _Lory was sitting in his office waiting for his two favorite stars to arrive. He had already set up all the plans and made sure that both of them were free for it, plus it was before their next shoot for The Heist. Maria had agreed to it to, why wouldn't she? The plan dealt with the woman she considered her big sister and with the man she was hopelessly in love with. Hopefully Maria's feelings weren't strong enough to cause problems. Lory was not lost on the tactics his granddaughter took when it came to keeping women away from Ren, it was part of the reason why there was nothing in the tabloids about him. He was really counting on the girl's love for her 'big sis' to allow her to accept Kyoko as Ren's lover.

Of course that would never happen unless Kyoko regained her ability to love. Which was also part of the plan. Unexpectedly the door opened and admitted Ren and Kyoko. He had told his attendant to go home, so there was no one to announce their arrival.

"Good evening President," Kyoko said with a bow. Ren also greeted the older gentlemen.

"Come sit, this is not anything formal and stop looking like I'm going to fire you on the spot Kyoko-chan." In the car she had been fine but the closer they got to his office the more worried she had become. "I wanted to ask you two to do me a favor," he asked them as they sat on the sofa in front of his desk.

"Huh, but I thought you were going to scold me over my acting today! I failed to portray the emotion of love." _Well at least the girl is honest._

"Kyoko-chan, you didn't fail to portray love today, your character has not fallen in love yet. I have faith in your ability to get over this part, the real test will be later on in the script which you will not be shooting for a while according to Director Umeda. Besides, you were not the only one who had trouble in that scene, Ren did too." He was staring at both of them making them feel uncomfortable. Earlier in the day Ren had said something similar, maybe they could work on the scene together to get it right?

"So what was the favor you wanted to ask of us?" Ren didn't want to talk about the scene anymore as it was dangerous ground. He didn't want Kyoko to ask why he had trouble with it as it is a fairly simple scene.

"Maria." Both actors stared at him with confused expressions on their faces. "You see, she has seen very little of both of you recently and is feeling neglected. As you should know she loves you both, if in different ways. For a while now she has been begging me to take her out into the country so that she can see nature. She likes to do this every now and then, but I am too busy to do it myself right now and I don't want to send her with just anybody. So I am asking the two of you if you would do this for me. I have made sure both of you are available to do so."

Both Ren and Kyoko were expecting the meeting to be about there performances during the shooting earlier in the day. He had said something about a favor but this was still unexpected. Neither knew what to say.

"Well, I'd appreciate an answer." Lory had trouble preventing himself from laughing looking at their dumbfounded expressions.

"I'm sorry Mr. President I just wasn't expecting you to ask that. But I'd be happy to take Maria-chan out into the country." It figures Kyoko was the first one to speak. Ren looked like he was still trying to collect himself. Upon her response he looked at her briefly then at the president.

"If you're sure my schedule is empty then I would also be glad to take her." Lory had known they would both accept but hearing them say it made him feel better.

"You will work in the morning and then meet Maria for noon here and then be on your way. I believe she already has everything planned out so you don't need to worry about what you'll be doing. Well that is all I wanted, you may go home now." Being dismissed the two stood up and walked out of the room in silence. They stood outside the doorway and didn't move or speak for a couple of minutes.

_As sharp as that guy is he has no idea what is in store for him. Perhaps he will later when he has a chance to think on it. Hehehehe_. The president could only laugh at their expressions. It was just too bad he wouldn't be there with them. Oh well, he would see the developments when they got back.

Outside the president's door Ren and Kyoko were still standing in shock. "That was really unexpected… and I'm not sure why I'm so surprised, but for some reason I can't help it."

"Yeah," was Ren's only reply as they headed down the stairs to his car. Once there he opened the door for her like a gentlemen and she got in.

As they were pulling out of the parking lot Kyoko could finally speak, "Well, what do you think Tsuruga-san?"

"What do you mean?" He still didn't know what to think.

"Well it is true that it has been awhile since I've seen Maria-chan but do you think she really feels neglected?"

"It's possible, the president was right when he said she was really attached to both of us. It might be good not to have to worry about the acting world for an afternoon." He sneaked a glance at her but she was just starring ahead with no particular expression on her face.

"That's true. Do you think the president might have an ulterior motive." Kyoko felt like there was something the president didn't tell them.

"Ulterior motives?" Ren paled when he realized what the president was planning. He would be alone with Kyoko out in the middle of no where with only Maria-chan as their chaperone. It was more than just babysitting, it was a date disguised as babysitting. Kyoko knew something else was going on but she hadn't figured out the date part yet, and he hoped she wouldn't or she might back out.

"Tsuruga-san? Are you all right?" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked down on her to see a questioning look on her face. The look made him want to kiss her, but he refrained.

"Y-yeah, just thinking. Don't worry too much about that stuff and just get a good night sleep." They had arrived at the Darumiya's restaurant.

"Yes, and you too Tsuruga-san. Good night." With that she got out of the car and walked into the building. "Good night" he whispered after her. Then he slowly drove himself home.

It took me forever to decide what their date should be. I considered so many things but once I came up with the nature one I stuck with that, because it allows for Corn.

–snickers- oh I can't wait to write it


	7. Chapter 7 Getting Ready

Disclaimers apply

Chapter 7 Getting Ready

"Brrrr." _Why does he have to take so long?_ Yashiro was waiting outside for Ren to come pick him up. He could handle the cold but he was more impatient to learn whatever it was the president had wanted to talk about to the two stars the night before. He was just itching to pester Ren.

As Ren drove up in front of Yashiro's apartment he could tell just how anxious his manager was. Ren had already resolved to tell him that the president had asked them to baby-sit, and if possible he wouldn't even mention the part about going out into the country.

"Good morning Ren," Yashiro got into the car with a cheery expression on his face. For five minutes he just sat there with a huge smile on his face waiting for Ren to talk. But he wasn't about to give any information that he didn't need to. "Soo, what did he want?" Yashiro finally asked.

"Who?"

"Ren! The president!" Yashiro couldn't remain calm anymore.

"Oh that, it was no big deal." Ren was trying his hardest to avoid Yashiro figuring out what he had last night.

"What do you mean? If it was no big deal then you should have no issue telling me what it was and why your schedule has been cleared for most of the day." By this point Yashiro was almost standing up in his seat.

"He wanted us to baby-sit Maria-chan today. He said she has felt neglected by us lately and asked us to do the favor of hanging out with her." Ren kept his eyes on the road the whole time trying to act like it was no big deal.

"Oh…that was it?" Yashiro slowly started to settle back into his seat with a disappointed look on his face. "Well what will you guys be doing?"

"The president told us Maria-chan has the day planned out for us so I'm not sure." Well that was the truth, there was no need to mention where they were going.

"Well that's boring." For the rest of the ride into work Yashiro pouted.

"Sho are you ready?" Shoko yelled at her charge.

"I'm coming, a better day off would be to let me sleep all day, not get me up early in the morning to drag me off to some God forsaken place." As usual the music star was grumpy in the morning. But he got on the bus with Shoko and the other people they were working with for the long drive.

"Hey Kyoko-chan, would you like to hang out tonight?" As usual Hikaru from Bridge Rock was asking to hang out with her again. Every time so far she had been busy and this time too.

"Sorry but I have to baby-sit today and I'm not sure how long it'll be." She felt bad, she didn't like always declining his offers. Maybe next time she had some free time she would let him know. She always had fun at work with the band members from Bridge Rock, so out of work should be fun too.

"Baby-sit? Who?" Hikaru wasn't aware that Kyoko-chan knew any little kids, granted she didn't talk much about her personal life, but he still never would have expected her to be a baby-sitter.

"Maria-chan, the president's granddaughter. Well I better get going so that I'm not late, maybe next time I can come hang out." She left him looking after her in shock.

Okay so this chapter is not that long but that's because I put Sho into it thanks to the urging of Cherry Blossom0994.


	8. Chapter 8 Games

I've realized that I like to write out of Ren's point of view more than Kyoko's.

Has anyone else noticed how Maria is usually wearing princessy outfits? For some reason I started to think about that as I was writing this chapter. I also discoverd that tear is one of those funny English words that has two different pronunciations and those pronunciations have different meanings.

About half way through this chapter I realized I could take another route with this story. Where Kyoko gets kidnapped. But that would leave the drama unfinished and the story wouldn't end where I want it to so I decided against it.

Disclaimer's apply

Chapter 8 Games

_It's 11:30, why aren't they here yet? _Maria-chan was waiting at L.M.E. impatiently for Ren and her 'bug sis'. Actually she'd been waiting since yesterday when her grandfather told her that the two would be taking her out into the country instead of him. Outside of her family they were her two favorite people. It wasn't noon yet but she was hoping they'd be early. It only took an hour to get there so they would have the whole day to play and she could show them all her favorite spots.

It was about ten of noon when Ren arrived at L.M.E. He had just dropped Yashiro off at home as the manager had the rest of the day off. He was looking forward to the rest of the day but at the same time he was nervous. Could he keep himself in control?

"Good afternoon Tsuruga-san." Looking around to find Kyoko staring up at him after his previous thought was not the healthiest thing for him. And was only a premonition to what the rest of the day was going to be like, of course he didn't know that. "Are you heading up to the president's office?"

"Yes, I'm sure Maria-chan is waiting anxiously for us." Together they walked up to the top floor to pick the little girl up.

"Mr. President, Ms. Mogami and Mr. Tsuruga are here," announced his door man.

"Yes, let them in." A crooked smile crossed his face. _They're arriving together_. As the door opened Maria jumped on Ren and begged him for a hug. Kyoko stood by watching them with a smile on her face. What the president didn't know was that she was thinking about the time Ren had been playing with Titto during filming.

"Big sis!" Maria leaned over from Ren's arms to give Kyoko a hug. As Kyoko hugged back the president had tears in his eyes. They were all growing up and wouldn't need him for much longer. _I'm gonna miss it when they are no longer dependant on me._

Ren noticed the look on the president's face, "Mr. President is something wrong?" He wasn't sure if he wanted to ask but he figured it would be impolite not to.

"You kids…sniffle….go have fun….sniffle…" They walked out without asking anything more, they knew the president was eccentric and didn't want to know what was on his mind.

"Do you think grandfather will be all right?" Maria asked as Ren put her down.

"Yes, I'm sure he'll get over whatever it is soon enough." Ren grabbed her hand and they walked out to his car.

In the car Kyoko sat in the front seat while Maria sat in the back. She chatted all the way to their destination. Once in a while she gave Ren directions as he had never been to where they were going to before. For a while the two girls talked about curses and dolls and Ren didn't even bother trying to understand what was going on. Eventually Maria told him to turn down a long windy dirt road. For about three miles there was just meadow on each side of them and then over a hill there was a line of trees. Once they got to the top they could see behind the trees. They were going to a mansion.

"Wow!" Kyoko exclaimed. _Of course, it does belong to the president after all._ Ren thought to himself. "It's huge," the building had one floor but was sitting on the lake front. Attached to the house there was a dock reaching out into the water. There was a wooden patio with no walls and only support beams to hold up the roof. To Kyoko the building looked like a party house.

"When grandfather had it built he wanted to make sure it wasn't too big. So he only had one floor put in, the original design had five." Kyoko just gaped at the little girl in amazement.

When they finally reached the mansion Kyoko and Ren both stared in amazement. Maria quickly hopped out and ran up to the door. Ren slowly followed her and noticed a key pad on the door. The child quickly entered some type of code to unlock it. They stepped in and the house looked even bigger on the inside then it did on the outside. Ren was about to take off his shoes when he realized that Kyoko wasn't with them. "Maria-chan, where's Ms. Mogami?"

"Hmm, um I don't know." They walked back outside to see her sitting shell shocked in the car. Ren couldn't help but snort looking at her expression and walked up to the car door and opened it.

"Ms. Mogami, you can get out now." She showed no signs of acknowledgment. Maria stood by not knowing how to get her 'big sis' out of the shock either. "Ms. Mogami," he waved his hand in front of her face but she still didn't move. Ren's head had moved close to hers trying to snap her out of her shock. "Hmmm," a sly smile crossed his face as he said " Fairies, I think I see fairies over there in the tree line." Kyoko jumped and tried to start looking for the fairies but hit her head on something hard.

"Ouch!" She looked up to see Mr. Tsuruga holding his own head. When she had hit him his head went up and hit the frame of the car. She quickly got out of the car and did a dogeza. "I'm so sorry Tsuruga-san!" she wailed.

Ren's head was pounding but Maria had given both him and Kyoko an ice pack to dull the pain. "I'm so sorry Tsuruga-san," she'd been apologizing for the past half hour.

"Ms. Mogami, I told you its okay. You didn't mean too." Maria wasn't sure what to do. Both Ren and 'big sis' were in pain. She decided to try and take their minds off of it. She had many plans for the day but she could add something extra. She quickly ran to the room that belonged to her in the great mansion and was back in a flash. Ren and Kyoko couldn't tell what she had with her but she started setting something up. When she was done they could tell it was a mini stage with room for her to stand behind it.

She stood in front of it and bowed. "I present to you 'The Mean Brother Show'" She quickly walked behind the curtains and they opened to show two puppets, one a girl, the other a boy. _I just thought of this on the spot so I hope they like it. _

The girl was wearing a maid's outfit while the boy was wearing a dress suit.

Boy: "Sister, make me dinner!"

Girl: "Y-yes," the puppet walked to the side and started moving around.

Boy: "What can I do to torture her today? I know, I'll send her into town to buy watermelons. She can only carry two, but I'll tell her to buy five! That way she will struggle trying to bring them home. Mwahahaha"

Girl: "Dinner is ready," the two puppets sat at a make shift table. The brother flew his face flat on the table and made garbling noises as if he was eating everything up. When he was done the girl just made sniffling noises. Ren let out a small laugh thinking of his father and the way he eats and Kyoko's eyes showed signs of tearing as she was thinking about her life with Shotaro.

Boy: "Sister go out and buy five watermelons. We are in need of some fruit."

Girl: "But I can only carry two."

Boy: "Did I say I cared?" And with that he walked off the stage.

The curtains closed and shortly opened back up to show a stand with a bunch of marbles and the same girl puppet as earlier standing with an older puppet, whose gender was a mystery.

Girl: "I would like to buy five watermelons please."

Other: "Can you even carry that many? I'm not gonna sell something to you if you'll just waste is by dropping it." Just then another puppet came into view wearing an all white suit with dark hair. Kyoko giggled to herself recognizing the outfit and therefore who the puppet must be. Ren remembered Kyoko's Birthday gift to Maria and stared in amazement wondering why everyone kept making miniature versions of him.

Ren puppet: "What trouble are you causing now old hag?"

Other: "Trouble? This little wench is the one causing trouble. She wants to buy five watermelons buy why would I sell that many to her when she would ruin them because she can't carry them?"

Ren puppet: "It's not your business how they get home just that you make money off them right? And she'll manage to get them home because I'm going to help her."

Girl: "Thank you" The two puppets grabbed five marbles collectively and started walking in the opposite direction of the stand. They stopped on the other side of the stage. "Well this is my home so if you'll just put your melons in the wheel barrow, I can bring them all up to the house."

Ren puppet: "If you're sure then," he put them down and walked off the stage. The brother puppet then entered.

Boy: "Watermelons? Why did you buy so many watermelons?"

Girl: "Because you told me to this morning"

Boy: "Oh, right. But I told you to only buy one. We can't eat anymore than that otherwise they'll spoil. You just wasted our money you silly girl." The girl puppet hurried off stage making crying noises and the Ren puppet walked back on.

Ren puppet: "You there, why was that one woman crying?"

Boy: "Because she's stupid and doesn't know anything." The Ren puppet reached from somewhere underneath the stage and grabbed a small bat and started beating the other puppet with it. It made the sound of dying and dropped. The girl puppet walked back on stage.

Girl: "What happened to big brother?"

Ren puppet: "Ah…. He was your brother? As the prince of this land I deemed it necessary to destroy him so that I may provide for you. Come, I will take you to my castle." And with that the puppets walked off stage and the curtains closed. When they opened back up each puppet came out and did a little bow. Kyoko was clapping earnestly, a young maiden was just saved by her prince charming making her a princess. Her favorite type of story. Ren was clapping more out of courtesy because he was still in shock at watching a smaller version of himself beat up another small person with a bat. Did Maria-chan have knowledge of his past?

Maria walked out and bowed, "Thank you very much." She noticed that neither one were using their ice packs anymore and decided to continue with the activities she had planned. "It's time for the next game!"

"What's the next game Maria?" Kyoko asked.

"Hide and Go Seek," the young adults just looked at her, it was too simple a game for Maria to play. "With a twist. Since there is only three of us it would be no fun to play it the normal way. Each of us will have a can of silly string that is a different color. We'll each be seeking and hiding. When we spot someone else we have to get them with the string before they get us. We'll start at different parts of the house and then wait for 2:30 before we start playing." She handed both of them a can and ran off to hide somewhere in the house. Ren and Kyoko looked at each other and then at his watch. They had five minutes before the game started.

Please forgive the puppet show, I needed something to make them laugh. I'm not even sure if it fits Maria's character to do something like that but I was really at a loss for something and was desperate. I needed a way to jump from one thing to the next.

I was planning on putting the whole day in this chapter but it's late and I have work tomorrow, so it'll have to wait till the next chapter.

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! It is officially 2010 here.


	9. Chapter 9 Water

As always disclaimers apply and constructive criticism is appreciated.

Chapter 9 Water

_Its 2:30 _Kyoko thought as she sat in her corner hiding. She had a can of silly string in her hand and she was supposed to use it to tag Tsuruga-san and Maria. But first she had to find them. Kyoko slowly moved from her corner and looked around. She had hid in a bedroom. It consisted of a bed, walk-in-closet, a bathroom with its own shower and bathtub, and a bureau. The wallpaper was a bright pink. _Why am I not surprised? _Kyoko thought to herself as she remembered her work uniform. She walked out of the bedroom into the hallway. There were doors opening to rooms she had yet explored on both sides of her. On one end the hallway ended, on the other it opened up to the large room she and Tsuruga-san had watched Maria-Chan's play. The floors of the house were wood except for the kitchen where it was a white tile. Slowly Kyoko opened the door on the other side of the hallway and looked in. It was identical to the bedroom she'd been hiding in except the walls were a baby blue. Kyoko thought of her character Karu. She calculated all the steps to robbing banks and had never been caught. In this situation she needed to be able to keep a calm head and plan out her strategy. Slowly Karu smirked.

It had been a long time since Ren had played a game like this. Not since he was Kyoun. Then he had played games with his dad all the time. Well up until that point. Currently he had his back to a wall with the silly string can at the ready. He was in a hallway that opened up on both ends into circular mini rooms that then continued on to more hallways. He had no idea to where Maria and Kyoko were. Slowly he advanced through the hallways.

At the opening to the next room he saw a white lacy cloth. Slowly he advanced on his target. He came to the edge of the corner; he could have reached around and touched her. He angled his can in the right direction and sprayed. His head soon turned the corner and he saw what was there. The cloth was part of a decoration on the wall. It was a rug with lace for a border; it was the president's mansion after all. _Don't I feel stupid._

"Aha!" Ren felt something soft and stringy on his back. He turned around to see Maria standing there with a look of victory on her face.

"Hehe, you got me Maria," Ren looked at her with a defeated smile.

"Now if big sis gets you then you are out. You have to wait ten seconds so that I can hide again and then you will be back in the game." With that she turned around and scampered off. Slowly Ren counted to ten in his head. Carefully he followed in Maria's direction; he didn't want to get caught off guard again. She had walked down a hallway that headed back in the direction of the room they had been in earlier.

This time when he reached the end of the hallway he did not walk out into the room without inspecting it first. It appeared empty. It was the kitchen, and a rather large one at that. The cabinets were a beautiful mahogany and there was an island that stretched out into the middle of the room. The kitchen itself only consisted of about half the room. The other half was empty and contained the wall that the entrance door was on. The wall directly opposite him was more like a screen, the patio was directly on the other side and so one could see through the screen to what was going on outside. He saw no one out there either. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw something move near the island.

He walked over slowly without making a sound. He was tall enough to be able to reach over the other side of the table and spray the silly string at who ever was there without being seen himself. And he did so.

"Aahh, no!" By the squeal Ren recognized Maria's voice.

"Haha, got you back Maria," The young girl walked out from behind the island and stood there pouting at her favorite male.

"Ren! You got it in my hair." The older male chuckled as he walked over to help the girl get it out of her hair.

"Found you," the next thing they knew they were both covered in silly string. Ren turned to see a calm and collected Kyoko. She had a glint in her eyes that he didn't quite recognize. Maria tugged on his sleeve and when he looked down at her he saw deviant stance and understood the cue. Together they gave Kyoko a deviant look.

She had won. She had managed to find both of them together, which made them easy targets. Shortly after her victory Karu's spirit had left her. Now both Maria and Tsuruga-san were looking at her with challenging expressions. Then she understood. She dropped the can she was holding and bolted for the door that was on the screen wall. Once outside she had to maneuver her way around tables. It was probably the only thing that allowed her to escape. Before when she had tried to outrun Tsuruga-san he had caught up to her walking. Taking a peek behind her she realized he wasn't far behind and Maria was just a little further back. The patio stretched into a dock and went over the lake. There really was no where left to run so she just followed the dock. Once she reached the end she panicked. Her sempai was only a few seconds away from her and was going to catch her. She took a step back in her panic and realized too late that the dock ended. She fell with a loud splash into the water. The dock was a good five feet above the water, why it was so high only the president would ever know.

"Mogami-san!" Ren's run to catch her turned into a desperate dash to dive into the water after her. He misjudged her fall and almost dove right into her. When he came up she was afloat but was coughing up water as the unexpected fall hadn't given her time to close her mouth before she went under. "Mogami-san," he closed the few inch gap separating them and wrapped her in his arms. It took most of his self control not to kiss her on the head. "I'll help you swim to the shore," she just nodded her head without looking at him and together they slowly made their way to the sandy beach as the dock was too high to get back up on.

"Big sis! Ren! Are you all right?" Maria ran up to them and wrapped them both in hugs. "You two need to change fast before you catch colds! Grandfather has some clothes lying around that you guys can wear. I'll go find them."

Kyoko had gone to change in the room she had first hid in. She had her back to the door and her breathing was irregular. She hadn't cared what the child had found for her so long as it would get her away from her sempai. When she had fallen in the lake she had accidentally swallowed water. Then when Tsuruga-san had jumped in after her he was so graceful she had been mesmerized. She had seen several water and light fairies around him as she watched his graceful form. She had been so captivated she almost didn't notice that he would crash into her if she didn't move. The movement and his splash had caused her to swallow even more water. Because of her coughing she didn't hear her sempai call her name and was shocked when she felt his arms around her. She assented without a fight to him leading her to shore.

Once they were out of the water she saw him in full view, wet hair, clothes and all. She had been reminded of just how handsome her superior was. Just looking at him caused her breath to catch in her throat so she had looked down. Then before she realized it Maria had wrapped them each separately in a hug and started talking about getting them dry clothes.

When she looked back up to walk inside, she locked eyes with Tsuruga-san and imagined the wood fairies flying around him. What made the view even worse was that he had his heavenly smile on which almost blinded her. But it was strange, in that moment she had thought to herself _Corn_. _._ The sight had rid her of several of her grudge demons. It had been the worst attack on them yet. A heavenly smile coupled with fairies, it was the most dangerous thing they had come across and were having an even harder time recuperating then their master. _Tsuruga-san may be the most sought after man in Japan but he is also the most dangerous man in Japan. _Walking back into the house to get clothes Kyoko looked to her side at her sempai and saw a horrifying sight. Tsuruga-san was taking off his wet shirt! Kyoko blushed profusely and looked down to avoid being seen under such distress. She couldn't help herself but to take another peek at him. He was toned and because he was wet his body was glistening in the sunlight and she once again thought of Corn. Except her sempai was much more handsome.

She hadn't cared what Maria handed to her she had just grabbed it and ran to the bedroom she currently was in. _Why in the world did I compare Tsuruga-san to Corn? Corn is a fairy prince and has gone back to fairy land._ _And why was I so confused by his appearance? I've seen him wet before, that time he had a cold and had to act that scene out in the rain, he even fell on top of me! But that didn't make me nearly as nervous as what just happened did. _Slowly the cogs in her mind turned and she remembered some advice she had given to her sempai when she was Bo, about the first signs of love. _NNNOOO! _Quickly she dressed and went to go join Maria so that she couldn't be alone and think.

This is taking a lot longer then I meant it too. But that's ok, I like imagining Ren all wet and without a shirt on ~sigh~ Please review and tell me what you think and if you have any special requests for what might happen!


	10. Chapter 10 Betrayal

.love reminded me that I needed to continue this story. It was on my mind but I didn't know where to go with it so I never sat down to write it. But knowing someone was anxiously waiting for the next part I forced myself to think of a new chapter. I think it turned out pretty good. Oh and look to the cover of Volume 17 to discover what their clothes look like.

Disclaimers apply

Chapter 10 Betrayal

Ren just stood there in the room staring at his reflection in the mirror. He couldn't believe Maria had given him this to change into. It was a bluish purple tux. He had no idea why he would wear something this fancy here. Unfortunately he had nothing else to war so he stepped out of the room and headed towards where he had left Maria. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Kyoko standing next to Maria. She was wearing a light pink flowery dress. Up where her chest met the dress there was flowers with magenta leaves. The dress fit her torso tightly but flowed freely in the skirt part. He stood there gaping at her unsure of how to react.

"Ren!" Maria screamed. "You look so handsome." She said as she ran up to him to give him a hug. Ren gratefully accepted the distraction.

"Maria, why are we dressed like this?" Ren wasn't so sure if he wanted the answer.

"Grandfather said big sis doesn't know how to dance. So I'm going to show her. Than after I've taught her she can practice with you." Maria walked away to start her dance instruction. Ren was left sitting there feeling bewildered.

At first Kyoko thought it would be strange to learn how to dance from a little girl, even if that little girl was Maria. But she was actually a professional. Apparently the president had taken great pains to make sure his granddaughter knew how to dance. "Dancing is one of the languages of love." Maria told Kyoko. The younger girl taught her 'big sis' the dance steps to specific songs and than the waltz. The two were having fun giggling and laughing over Kyoko's mistakes. Just as Maria was wrapping up the lesson the door bell rang.

Ren moved from his stupor at the sound, he had sat the whole time mesmerized by their movements. Ren walked to the door wondering who in their right mind would ring the door bell to the president's mansion. When he opened the door he saw a delivery man. The guy handed Ren a carton and said, "We're putting this on your tab just like you requested," and then was off. Confused Ren shut the door and walked back to Maria and Kyoko.

"Oh good," Maria said, "The food's here. I made sure to order salad so that nothing would get your dress dirty big sis." She took the carton from Ren and brought it to the table. She left the room for a couple of seconds and when she came back she had plates and silverware with her.

Together the three sat and ate a peaceful meal. Kyoko and Maria were hungry from the day's activities and Ren ate more to be polite than because he was hungry. After dinner had been cleaned up it was time for Ren and Kyoko to dance.

Kyoko was visibly nervous as Maria picked out a special song for them to dance to. Ren hid his nerves on the inside and gracefully asked for Kyoko's hand to dance. Kyoko blushed slightly as she accepted. Ren put his arm around her waist and grabbed her hand with his.

Maria started the music as soon as they were in position and sat to watch the show. Her 'big sis' was awkward at first, trying to adjust to the difference in size between Ren and Maria. Ren guided her around the room slowly to allow her a chance to become familiar with the dance. Maria noticed the look on his face, she had never seen it before, he looked like the happiest man alive with that smile. It was the smile Kyoko referred to as the heavenly smile.

The heavenly smile had fried Kyoko's demons and she had lost the ability to think. She simply allowed Ren to guide her around since she wasn't capable of thought. Then Ren held her closer and started picking up the pace. In order to keep up Kyoko had to pay attention. With the faster pace Kyoko started to have fun and looked up at her sempai with a look of childish delight, which only encouraged Ren. Within the nest few steps he lifted her up and gracefully twirled her around and than put her back down. Kyoko giggle at the lift. When the song finally ended Kyoko was breathless and laughing. Ren lifter one hand to hold her head and leaned in to give her a sweet kiss. Fighting the urge for the kiss to become more than a peck on the lips his lips hovered over hers.

"Um," Maria cleared her throat while standing next to them. "Grandfather will be expecting me back soon, we'd better get going." The young girl turned and headed outside. Ren had turned his head towards Maria when she had spoken but didn't let go of Kyoko till she had walked away.

"Ah yes we should get going." He dared a glance at Kyoko and noticed she was frozen. "Mogami-san…Mogami-san," the clouds finally cleared from her eyes as she focused on his face. "We need to get going." Kyoko could only nod her head in reply and followed the man to his car.

The car ride back was suffocating to Ren. Kyoko was lost in a daze and Maria would have had a dark cloud forming around her if it were possible. And it was all his fault. He stopped at a small store to buy drinks for them all. It would give him a chance to get out of the car. He didn't notice that in one of the other vehicles in the parking lot a man was staring at Kyoko. He would have gotten out except a woman in his vehicle yelled at him and then they took off.

In the store Ren bought a drink for himself and the two girls. When he handed Maria and Kyoko their drinks they accepted them without looking at him. The rest of the way home the car was silent. Ten dropped Maria off first at LME and then Kyoko.

…..

Thank you for your reviews.


	11. Chapter 11 Realizations

Disclaimers apply

Chapter 11 Realizations

Lory was anxious for his granddaughter to get back. He desperately wanted to know how the play date turned out. Maria walked into his office at about seven o'clock completely depressed. She didn't say a word to him and just laid down on the couch. Lory moved over to her and sat next to her. He placed a hand on her head for comfort as the tears started to flow. As a preacher of love he didn't need to ask what was wrong.

When Ren dropped Kyoko off she absent mindedly walked into the restaurant. The old couple were shocked at what she was wearing combined with her sluggish movements. The few customers who were still there were dazed by her beauty. Without noticing anyone she walked upstairs into her bedroom. With the little energy she had left she laid down on her bed. In her mind a flashback played of Ren kissing her. _Why would he kiss me? _The thought kept playing itself over and over again in her head. She sat up and looked around her room hoping to find the answer there. Her eyes fell on the script for The Heist. After a few staring at it for a couple of seconds her eyes lit up. _That's why!_

Back at his apartment Ren poured himself a drink. He didn't know how to face Kyoko. He couldn't brush the kiss off this time as something he did with his coworkers because he had lingered over her lips intoxicated by her. Tomorrow at the set she would probably run scared from him and would even ask the director for permission to drop out. _What have I done?_

.......

Thank you for your reviews.


End file.
